pokemonlakefandomcom-20200213-history
Houndoom
Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon. The evolved form of Houndour(at level 24). Houndoom's eerie howl is said to cause those who hear it to shudder in fear. Biology: Houndoom is a quadruped, canine Pokémon that is mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. It has small, red eyes and a black nose. Around its neck is a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on its throat. There are two white bands on each of its ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on its back. Houndoom has a long, skinny tail with a triangular tip and three clawed toes on each paw. On top of its head is a pair of long, curved gray horns. These horns are smaller on the female than the male. As Mega Houndoom, the ridges on its back thicken, and it gains additional, bone-like rings around the base of its tail. The rings on its tail have small spikes on top, causing them to resemble vertebrae. The ridge at the base of Mega Houndoom's neck is longer and curves forward towards its shoulders. Instead of a band with a skull pendant, there is a large, toothed structure around its neck. This bone-like formation has two large spikes on either side and three pointed teeth on the bottom. Mega Houndoom's horns now point straight up with a small, outward curve in the middle. The two bands on its hind legs have vanished, and those on its forelegs are broken in the front. Its claws are a dark red due to its ability to generate more heat.1 Finally, the tip of its tail is now split down the middle. In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply towards the back serves a leadership role. Leadership is determined by fights within the pack. Its gut is full of toxins, which are used to create fire. This gives Houndoom's fire a foul odor and the wounds it inflicts will never heal. Houndoom appears near volcanic areas. Its howling induces shivering in other Pokémon, and often sends them scurrying back to their nests. Unnerve(Hidden Ability):Unnerve causes the opponent to be unable to eat its own held Berry.In Mystery Dungeon, it also prevents the opponent from eating seeds. Ability:Early Bird or Flash Fire -Early Bird: Early Bird causes quick awakening from sleep. In the turn the Pokémon is put to sleep, the number of turns it will remain asleep is preset. If it is 6 turns, it will be halved to 3. If 3, it will be rounded to 1. If only 1 turn is preset, it is rounded to 0, causing the Pokémon to instantly wake up at the end of the same turn. -Flash Fire: Flash Fire makes the Pokémon immune to Fire-type moves and will activate when hit by one. When activated, the power of the Pokémon's Fire-type moves is increased by 1.5×. While subsequent hits by Fire-type moves will not provide further increase in power, the Pokémon remains immune to their effects.Flash Fire will not activate if the Pokémon is protected from the Fire-type move.Flash Fire will not work while the user is frozen. Damaged normally by:Normal,Flying,Poison,Bug,Electric,Dragon,Fairy.(1xdmg) Weak to:Fighting,Ground,Rock,Water,.(2xdmg) Immune to:Psychic.(0xdmg) Resistant to:Steel,Grass,Fire,Ice,Dark,Ghost.(1/2xdmg)